The present invention concerns a coupling device for releasably connecting a drawer to a moveable rail of a drawer extension guide, wherein the coupling device is to be arranged in the region of the underside of the drawer bottom. The coupling device has at least one moveably mounted coupling portion for releasably connecting the coupling device to the moveable rail of the drawer extension guide.
The invention further concerns an arrangement having a drawer extension guide which is releasably connected by a coupling device of the kind to be described to a moveable rail of a drawer extension guide.
Coupling devices are known in the state of the art, by which a drawer can be fitted to and/or removed from a moveable rail of a drawer extension guide in its entirety. In that way, it is possible for the drawer—for example for cleaning purposes—to be completely released from the drawer extension guide and subsequently secured thereto again. In the mounting operation, the drawer extension guide is firstly pre-mounted to the carcass of an article of furniture, whereupon in a subsequent mounting step, the drawer to be fastened is pushed onto the extension guide until finally the drawer is automatically latched to the extension rail which is in the closed position. Examples of such coupling devices are described in EP 0 421 458 B1 and DE 20 2007 006 549 U1 to the applicant. In that case, latching is effected by resilient latching portions whose displaced abutment surfaces can be successively latched in a recess in the rail, whereby when the drawer is pushed in gradual latching is implemented with a steady reduction in the play between the drawer and the extension guide, which however presupposes correct positioning of the coupling device relative to the moveable rail of the drawer extension guide.
In addition, coupling devices for releasably connecting the drawer to an extendable rail of a drawer extension guide are known, wherein the front portion of the drawer is displaceable in height in relation to the drawer rail by way of an adjusting mechanism, whereby the front panel of the drawer can be oriented for adjustment of the gap. Such structures are described for example in AT 398 516 B, DE 296 00 180 U1, DE 92 04 845 U1, AT 404 220 B, DE 295 06 930 and EP 1 419 717 A1.